mixed feeling and revelations
by Dj Snow Kat
Summary: A mirokuXsango fic. what happens when sango start to wonder if miroku liked her for her, or for her body. To what lengths will miroku go to to prove his love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, just to let you know, this is my VERY FIRST fan fic, so it may not be all that great...so yhea...well i hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1

Miroku's POV  
I watched Kagome as she stormed away into the forest, Inuyasha had once again angered her. i wondered if it was alright to be in the forest alone.  
sure enough, a moment later we heard her scream and, of course, inuyasha was the first to jump up and start running to her rescue. Inuyasha pretended not to care, but we all knew for a fact that he cared more about kagome than the rest of us did put ttogether, even though shippou would beg to differ.  
It was rather comical watching inuyasha and shippou argueing. I mean, shippou is so small, but he has more spunk most of us. He's almost as hard headed as inuyasha is.

Sango's POV

I watched while inuyasha and shippou argued over the last fish, it was really getting on my nerves. I resigned myself to petting kilala. Miroku sure seemed to be enjoying himself. Then a tought suddenly occured to me, i hadent seen kagome all day. She said she was going to the hot springs, i hope nothing happend. I decided to leave the "children" on their own and go look for her, though i shoulf have known miroku would follow me...

miroku's POV I saw sango leave and i thought she was upset about something, so i followed her, and its a lucky thing i did. I follwed her at a distance not wanting to get caught. Plus the forest was dangerous and she left all her gear back in lady kiade's village. All of a sudden we herd kagome's shreik and saw her running from a large,but harmless demon. Sango and i laughed. We quickly took care of the demon. kagome was mad at us for laughing of course, but i think sango was mad at me too, because i follwed her. i decided to apologize, even though i did nothing wrong, but yet again i managed to ruin the moment, i ended up with a red mark across my cheek in the shape of sango's hand. I wondered if we would ever be together, i really liked her, but i had no clue about how she felt about me.

sango's POV

That lecherous monk did it AGAIN, but i took care of it, i gave him a big ol' slap right across his face. If he liked me as mich as kagome says, wouldent he realize that i did NOT like him doing that and quit? I was so confused. i knew he liked be but i couldent bring myself to terms with that, i didnt know if he liked me for me, or for just my body. And he was always flirting with those other girls...what was i supposed to make of that. do i even like him? well i guess if i didnt like him...I wouldent hit him over the head with my boomerang every time he flirted with another woman. this whole thing was so aggrivating...Everywhere i looked, something aggrivated me...it was about time for me to take some kind of a break, go back to my village where i could be alone to talk...But then again, we were right on naraku's trail and i couldent leave them now...especially miroku...maybe he wouldent even care...it would give him the perfect oportuity to flirt without feeling my wrath...I couldent tell anymore, this whole love bisiness was just to complicated, and he wasnt makeing it any easier...I wish he would tell me...how he felt that is.

miroku's POV

Over the next few days. sango started to look more and more stressed. i decided i would make her take a break, naraku could wait. she obviously had alot on her mind, so i went to her and told her straight out to go back to her village and take a break, and that we could handel things here. She was so shocked that i actually said that to her. Like she had never heard me say something to her that suggested that i actually cared about her, ok well, she had never heard me say something like that without me trying to hit on her as well. I was really proud of myself too, i managed to get through that without touching her! i think she was happy about it too.

sango's pov

Well, now i was on my way back to my village, i was really surprised when he tol\d me to go, i wonder if her actually DOES care. I mean, when he told me to go, he didnt touch my ass once! i was really surprised about that, normally, when he says something like that he tries something, and he gets slapped. Although it made me feel happy to think that he actually cared, it made this whole business even more complicated, i wondered if i was makeing it more complicated than it had to be, if i was looking into it too much, if the simple truth was that he did care and he did the things he did to show his feeling, he was a strange man after all. Maybe, he flirted with other girls to make me jelous...and i got jelous alot... It was all getting pretty clear...But then again, what if i wasent looking into this fare enoguh, maybe he didnt like me that way, and i was just another girl to him...what made me so special? im not special...Im ordinary, why would i be any different than those other girls...I decided not to think about it right now...I was at my village, and i needed to rest.


	2. Revelations of the heart

Chapter 2

miroku's POV

i was starting to worry, sango had been gone for a week already, i wondered if she was ever going to come back.  
I couldent sleep. my mind was too ocupied with her to even THINK about sleep... it was strange, everytime she left, i could barely get any sleep at all.  
i guess my mind went with her wherever she went...i mean i did love her...i was certain i did...nothing else could make me feel the way i did when i saw her.  
i just wish i could know what was troubleing her...I want to help her, maybe, if i helped her enough, and i was kind enough and i refrained from being lecherous...maybe just maybe she would start to like me back...I just couldent take it...I decided to go to her village and confess my love...Maybe that would be enough...a simple confession, nothing big...just three words...I decided to think about how i would tell her as i made the journey to her village.

sango's POV

I was getting even more frustrated than i was around everyoe else...I loved him, and i knew it...but why couldent i come to terms with that...i guess...i didnt want to love him, only to find that he didnt love me back, that would hurt...alot...and i hoped that never happend...but it was possibly inevitable...i would have to confess someday, i dont think i have enough self control to withold my feelings for him forever...they might just well up and burst out of me one day...and that mgith not be good, because by then...he might have found someone else...i sighed deeply and turned on my side...i needed to get some sleep but i couldent because he kept on creeping into my mind...i decided i wasnent getting any sleep tonight so i went outside into the forest and somehow got hopelessly lost...i wandred for what seemed like hours, i stumbled once and fell into a thorn bush and got scratches all up and down my arms...then...i finally broke... i sat on the ground at the foot of an old oak tree and cryed, and just to my luck, it started to rain...Could anything else go wrong? i was tierd, i was wet, i was lost, i had fallen into a thorn bush, and i was confused...this just wasent my day...no...make that, it just wasent my week...

miroku's POV

As i neared her village, i thought i heard crying, but decided it was just the rain...i arrived in Sango's village, only to find her gone, kilala was curled up in a ball in a corner, i decided not to wake her and go out and look for sango by myself. I fianlly found her, she was sitting by a large tree, she was looseing conciousness, i picked her up and rushed her back to the village and into her house, where it was dry. I tried to warm her up as best i could, she had lost all conciousness by now. I woke kilala, and she changed to her big form and curled around sango, i decided she would be warm enough, i left to look for some herbs to make an ointment to put on the scratches on her arms.

sango's POV

I started to wake up, and i felt warm...i didnt remember being warm when i passed out...i opened my eyes and saw kilala, i asked her if it was she who took me out of the forest, but she shook her head no. if it hadent been her...who had it been? i was pretty sure there were no other people around here...unless they were travelers.  
I stood up and went outside, it was still dark...Who would be out in the forest at night...who saved me? i put my hand on my forehead, i was starting to get a headache.

miroku's POV

I found the herbs and went back to the village, when i arrived, i saw sango, she was awake! i was so excited i dropped the herbs and almost ran to hug her.  
She was really surprised

"Miroku...were you...the one who found me and brought me back here?" she asked, she was obviously confused "yes, i came to tell you something, and you werent in the village anywhere...so i went to look for you...i thought you had been hurt, i was so worried!" miroku said while still hugging her "you...were...worried about me?"she said...her confusion apparent in her voice " sango...i have to tell you something very important" he said after letting go of her "hm? what is it miroku?" she asked "...I love you.." he said and looked down at his feet shyly Sango attacked/hugged miroku and exclaimed " I love you too!!!" 


End file.
